


The Night He Died

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: There is a thought lingering in his mind."Have we met before?" Hyungwoo would ask if he's had the chance.Minhyuk's answer should be a definite "no".





	The Night He Died

**Author's Note:**

> What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

孙轩宇试图将注意力集中在工作上。掀开后盖前他忽然有点害怕，螺丝刀滑脱时他才发觉自己手抖得厉害。他至今都能回忆起与一年前那个早晨相关的每一个细节，扰人清梦的电话铃声，手臂伸出被子接触到的冰冷空气，噼里啪啦落到伞面上的雨。他们早上临时接到一个老主顾的联络，说一辆急用的车的后备箱打不开，请人过去帮忙。孙轩宇推开卷帘门时车已经停在那里，车的模样倒不怎么记得了，大概是黑色的，品牌也很平凡，随处可见。后备箱的锁孔被口香糖一类的东西粘住，这不是什么罕见的恶作剧，但连遥控开关都失灵了就显得蹊跷。孙轩宇伸出手用力抬了一把盖子，好像是咬合出了问题，解开手动锁再用钥匙就可以打开，于是让车主再试了一次。

工作间的照明他进来时点亮了，但最近坏了一个灯泡，一直没来得及修，检查装置可以用手电光，就放着没管。阴雨天窗外也没有多余的光进来，因此刚成功时两个人都没意识到他们看见了什么。孙轩宇先反应过来，向里一照，一张面孔莹莹地从黑暗中浮现出来， 神情安稳，好像并非蜷缩在狭窄窒闷的空间中，而是躺在熟悉的房间内。他和车主互相交换了一下目光，车主摇摇头表示不知道怎么回事。看长相那人二十几岁，说是学生或上班族又感觉不到相似的生气。薄唇含成一条直线，紧闭的眼睑如同初春硬硬的花蕾，脸与身体保持精雕细琢的静谧，除了喉咙处传来的轻微颤动，简直跟死了没什么两样——但他确实活着，细微而均匀的呼吸拂在孙轩宇伸去探鼻息的手上。

车主拒绝了报警的提议，把人喊起来提了车就走了，留下孙轩宇和这个莫名其妙的情形面面相觑。他想想自己也没什么扣人的理由，对那个还在打哈欠的人说你走吧。那时他还不知道李玟赫的名字。

第二次见面前他没想到对方原来离自己这么近，物理距离不过几百米，就在修理厂背后的便利店。新上岗的打工女孩死脑筋，说买烟一定要查证件，孙轩宇摸遍全身都找不出，快放弃时一张有点熟悉的面孔从里间出来解围。孙轩宇看了一眼名牌。

那盒烟他后来只抽了一半，另外一半被玟赫抢走了，连他已经叼在嘴上的那根都没能幸免。玟赫玩着从他口袋里搜出来的打火机说你要长命百岁，一边给自己点上。孙轩宇有点哭笑不得，但又无法反驳。房间里没灯，唯一亮着的只有那截忽明忽暗的橙色烟头。玟赫沙哑着嗓子说话，孙轩宇知道他的声音本来就是这样，但总觉得是那根烟害的。那时他们刚认识一周，孙轩宇保留着早起锻炼的习惯，清晨六点起来沿没人的公路跑。快要绕行一圈时一个黑色的瘦削背影挡在他面前拖着步子向前走，原本绕过去就是，但孙轩宇又不可避免地认出了他。玟赫抬起头一副闷闷不乐的模样，说没带钥匙，联系不上室友，几乎在外面转悠了一整夜。

他说谎的本事太高明了，或者孙轩宇太好骗，总之他带着玟赫回了工厂。

此后一个月后的一天他回自己住处看到李玟赫坐着跟刘基贤聊天，才开始觉得有点恐怖了。玟赫走后基贤问他紧张什么，孙轩宇猛地站起身绕过桌子把他捞到自己身边，沿着肩膀和背部浑身上下摸索了他一圈，像寻找什么遗失的东西。靠在刘基贤肩头时他却又想起玟赫道别前注视他们的神情，那双眼睛闪烁着湿润的光亮，如同反射月光的水面。他问基贤和玟赫都谈了些什么。

“我过桥的时候看见他蹲在河边，问他是不是不舒服…”基贤说，“他说初来乍到没有朋友，我就告诉他可以来我们这里坐坐。可以吧？”他仰起头，却不是征询同意的语气。

孙轩宇没说话，他明白如果他是基贤大概也会对玟赫说出同样的话。

 

玟赫死后他回了一次首尔。城市一点都没变，吵吵闹闹拥挤不堪。他父母对他的到访毫不惊讶，客气地劝多留几天再走。孙轩宇拿着翻遍整个房间才找到的名片去找了蔡亨源，蔡家办公的地址没变，但装饰改头换面，比几年前气派得多。那天亨源不在，孙轩宇在前台留了电话，晚上在江边打发时间时接到了联络。蔡亨源说话的声音还是懒懒散散的，听上去永远都像刚从午睡中醒过来而不是办了什么大案子。寒暄都不舍得来一句，问有什么事。

“几年前李家那个孩子，”他觉得风有点大，很用力地将耳朵贴近话筒，“是不是叫李玟赫？”

“我们不对外透露客户信息。”蔡亨源声音里带着轻蔑的笑意。

“他死了。”

“我知道。”孙轩宇感觉自己瞄向水面的石子扔进了黑洞。亨源随后补充道：“他来见过我。”

“他对你说什么了？”

亨源叹了口气，含糊地说了句“事到如今”。孙轩宇听见转向灯的声音滴答滴答响了几下，接着引擎声消失了。对面大概找到了停车的位置。他等了数秒，听见啪一声车门被甩上。

“告诉我。”他几乎是在央求了，并虚张声势地挺直了身体。

“他说，”亨源的声音清晰地传来，“他觉得行不通。”

孙轩宇无言以对。电话两头一同沉默片刻后，亨源又说话了，“还说自己太傻了。”他轻笑了一声，这次是苦笑。“我也觉得。”

通话结束。孙轩宇茫然地听着耳边的嘟嘟声，望向远处漆黑的江面上映出灯火通明的楼房。身后来来去去的行人很多，都在忙自己的。有一段短短的台阶从岸边通往大桥，抬起头好像就能看见玟赫站在那里朝前方挥手。有多少次他这样朝自己摆出笑容，心里想的却是和亨源说过的那些话？孙轩宇不知道。

 

李玟赫失踪的第七天，孙轩宇在去上班的路上遇到了刘基贤。基贤把头发染成了浅褐色，背影乍一眼有点让人认不出来。他胖了一点，脸颊的圆润感重新焕发，客气而疏离地问候。他们并肩走了一段路，基贤忽然问，听说玟赫失踪了，有消息了吗。那是他们分手以来他第一次主动提起玟赫的名字。

孙轩宇回没有。刘基贤若有所思地点点头。继续走出几米后孙轩宇忍不住说，“我以为你挺讨厌他的。”

基贤有些愕然地侧过头，好像被什么东西砸中了额头。他扑哧笑了一声，但笑声在孙轩宇听来有点刻意。“讨厌也不至于，”他推开被风吹乱的头发，“但确实不算喜欢。”

孙轩宇了然于心地点点头，刘基贤又笑着拿胳膊肘推了他一下。“不会有人喜欢害自己分手的人吧，何况他…”他说到这里忽然停住，仿佛不经意间险些漏嘴讲出一个秘密。他清了清嗓子，重新开启了话头。

“现在说说也没关系了，”基贤抬眼注视孙轩宇，眼神摇曳，“如果玟赫回来，你告诉他，我不会再听他第二次…”一阵强风扫过，基贤的尾音化成满天飞扬的粉色花瓣，铺天盖地地撒到地面。“他骗了你什么？”孙轩宇一把拽住意欲走开的基贤。他挣脱了。

“他没有骗我，”这次基贤垂下了眼睛，“是我太想相信他了。”

 

他们三个人第一次一起吃饭的那个礼拜六下午发生了一些奇怪的事情。刘基贤有点工作要处理先走了，两个人收拾干净餐桌在天台上边晒太阳边说话。孙轩宇住的地方房龄偏久，但比周围的房子都高，视线很好，救火车的声音响起前他就跟玟赫说是不是着火了。在距离他们四五幢楼的地方有间格外矮的房，沿河，房顶完全被黑烟笼罩，焦糊味顺风飘出。孙轩宇记得那里原先是堆杂物的仓库，好像听玟赫说起过他就住在附近，问他要不要回去拿贵重物品避一避。消防人员赶到时周围聚集了三三两两看热闹的人，喊叫声此起彼伏。玟赫无动于衷，目不转睛地凝视着燃烧的房屋，嘈杂好像丝毫没有传入他耳中。孙轩宇又拽了他一把，玟赫才说没什么可收拾的，烧掉就烧掉，还说也有可能会烧到这里，反而劝孙轩宇准备。

孙轩宇说那走吧。玟赫还是没动，仿佛完全被火灾吸引住视线，舍不得挪开眼睛。孙轩宇提醒说，有可能会烧过来的。

玟赫缓缓抬起眼睛去看他，说不要紧的，我不走。孙轩宇愣了愣。

“你自己说可能会烧到这幢房子的，春天的风向可说不准。”

“那你走吧，没关系。”玟赫将下巴搁在架着栏杆的手臂上。

“这不是闹着玩的。”孙轩宇看着他静穆的侧脸。

“无所谓，”玟赫好像有点不耐烦了，“死了也无所谓。”

孙轩宇望向他的眼睛，下意识觉得这话不是认真的。谁会心甘情愿被无辜卷进这种倒霉事？但他不可能真的把玟赫一个人丢在这里，索性也靠在栏杆上，继续讲目击火灾之前的话题。几分钟内又来了两辆救火车，消防人员拿着喇叭让无关的人后退，他总是因为那些外界干扰而分神。烟雾开始变得有些呛人，他们开始讨论火灾的起因，孙轩宇说这附近有小孩喜欢恶作剧，用火柴或者放大镜聚光点着一张纸或一截枯树枝，偷偷扔进别人后院，因为引子小，火往往不会烧旺，顶多惊动拴在院子里的狗。没有酿成过恶性事件，也不好管理，不知道这次为什么仓库好端端地会起火。玟赫点头说他也听到过这样的新闻，几年前市里有一桩主妇纵火骗保的案子，结果殃及周边造成很大的损失，不仅没拿到保险金还赔了不少钱。孙轩宇应和着说真缺钱的话把房子卖掉不就得了，李玟赫唔了一声，说听说家庭生活不是一般的不如意，她老公觉得一个女人没有大能耐，也许只是想示威罢了…接着又问起孙轩宇的家庭状况。他答不太联系，有大事才会回去。玟赫又问怎样的事算大事，家里的房子着火了算吗。说话间火势好像小了一些。

孙轩宇说算，还有比如亲人过世结婚生子等等的。空气质量差加上一直在说话让他觉得有点口干舌燥，问玟赫他手里的易拉罐里还有没有剩的。玟赫回答没有时孙轩宇不自觉地盯着他嘴唇看了几秒，接着两个人准确地吻到了一起。

这个吻没有任何实质，只是干巴巴的唇贴唇，玟赫的嘴唇表面也是干燥的，微微刺着他。几秒后仿佛要阻止这一切发生似的，孙轩宇放在衣兜里的手机开始震动，他猜是刘基贤听到着火的消息了。犹豫要不要接起来的时候，玟赫推着他的额头慢慢拉开两个人的距离，另一手把孙轩宇伸进口袋的手牵出来。

“别管了，”他说，“看着我。”

因为距离太近，孙轩宇感觉李玟赫整张面孔都与之前看到的不太一样，但又说不出具体哪里不同。他模模糊糊明白他们现在在做的事很危险，大概比知道附近着火还不去逃难要危险得多。但玟赫的平静影响了他，让他感到他们在幽暗的水底目睹岸上的喧哗。他很久没体会过这种安宁了，一瞬间甚至希望火灾带来的魔力不要消失才好。

但幸好几十分钟后火基本被扑灭，四周还在进行管制，人群也散了，没有人员伤亡，好像也始终没联络到仓库的负责人。风向逆行，但焦味久久不散，不远处电线杆顶端停着几只麻雀，叽叽喳喳飞开，像火场吹过来的灰烬在空中乱舞。孙轩宇还在张望情形时玟赫已经收好杂物打算走了，说今天排班比较早。通常玟赫走到楼下的街道上时还会抬头朝上面挥挥手跟他或者基贤告别，但今天他没有那样做，快步穿过道路迅速离开了。孙轩宇目送他走远，听着远处警笛鸣响的声音，又在火灾的余韵中徜徉了一会儿才走下天台。

 

现在回忆起来孙轩宇竟然没对他身上的破绽产生任何怀疑。玟赫好像只有一份深夜在便利店上班的临时工作，但看起来似乎从来没有因为钱的问题烦恼过。调查人员也许怀疑玟赫卷进了什么金钱纠纷，过来问他这个问题他才意识到这一点。孙轩宇嗫嚅着说去年年初他父亲过世，给他留下了一笔遗产，但也不清楚具体有多少金额。越问孙轩宇越发现自己对玟赫其实一无所知，只知道他家在首尔，父母分居，父亲刚走，母亲和弟弟三年前搬到别处。出生日期印在他留在家里没带走的身份证件上，附近没有别的熟人，平日除了打游戏上网好像没有别的兴趣爱好。谈到最后孙轩宇几乎自己都认为自己是嫌疑最重的对象，因为抽调档案被扔在一旁时他模模糊糊地听见“前科”这个词，立刻竖起耳朵。“…三年前他有事故记录，是这个名字没错吧？一死两伤那起。”

孙轩宇觉得心脏被扔进了液氮。

 

玟赫失踪后的第三天，他将家里翻了个底朝天。准确来说即使他不翻，调查人员也会。玟赫除了穿在身上那套衣服以外什么都没带走，但他们从钱包手机里也没找出任何可以指明失踪原因或去向的线索。他好像凭空从地球上消失了，就像来时从后备箱里爬出来那样莫名其妙。他们找到两张车票，问孙轩宇是不是打算回首尔。

“对，”他如实回答，“去见他母亲和他弟弟，玟赫说太久没看他们了，很想念…”他没说下去，因为调查人员的脸逐渐拧出一个意味深长的表情。

“你真的什么都不知道啊。”他宣判道。

 

“我睡不着。做噩梦。”

孙轩宇其实是热醒的，他的住处没有空调，虽然是夏末，气温已经转凉，两个人挤在一起还是勉强了一点。玟赫顺从地伏在他身侧，为了不掉下去手圈着他的腰。看见孙轩宇醒来，他莞尔一笑，很常见的明明心虚但硬撑着不肯示弱的那种笑。每当他露出这种表情孙轩宇就觉得他身后如果有尾巴早就欢快地摇起来了——自己也确实没辙招架。

孙轩宇的手指在玟赫的腰侧画圈，后者咯咯笑着躲闪，身体缩成一团打了几个滚完全压到他上方，舌头轻微舔舐了一下额头上渗出的薄汗。孙轩宇提溜着玟赫后颈把他从自己身上抓起来，在他鼻尖上亲了一口勒令他睡觉。“你白天没事，我还要上班的。”

“别去了。”被拒绝一遍以后李玟赫反而来了劲，趴在一旁对着他闭合的眼睑吹气。孙轩宇抬起手准确无误地捏到了他的脸，手指再向前伸挠了挠他的耳朵。“听话。”他说。

压力和气息忽然离开了他。孙轩宇在睡意中张开眼睛，看见玟赫下床在地上坐下，下巴搁在交叠的双臂上方。屋外的圆月异常明亮，但玟赫背光，孙轩宇看不清他的表情。大概是看见他睁眼，玟赫又说话了。“那我看看你，”他声音很轻，像在哄孩子，“就看看。”孙轩宇直到意识消失前都感觉到视线追随着自己的轮廓一圈一圈旋转，打算把每个细节都收录进去。再醒来时是清晨，玟赫不在旁边，其他房间里也没有他的踪影。这不是他第一次忽然不留下任何消息就消失在孙轩宇视野当中，再者是个二十多岁的成年人，孙轩宇也没在意。后来玟赫真正失踪那天的傍晚他也是同样的心境，觉得他到时候自己会出现，睡醒时发现不知何时躺在旁边或在厨房里找东西吃。如果早点动身去找，玟赫还会回来吗？他不知道。

 

蔡亨源把一堆文件扔到他面前让他签字。孙轩宇扶着笔迅速签完，亨源收起来，问你看都不看一眼吗。

孙轩宇说看有什么用，该赔的一样都逃不掉。说这话时一旁的刘基贤捏了捏他没拿笔的手心。蔡亨源来回打量他们两个人，说算你走运，我爸出场一定饶不了你。女秘书进来看了一眼三杯一口都没动的茶，低声对亨源说蔡老师去看望过伤者了，还是不肯见。她抬起头来时对上了孙轩宇的眼睛，也许本来就是故意说给他听的。

三家刘基贤都陪着去过了，见见受害者也是他的主意。但其中一家只有代理律师与他们见面，孙轩宇到现在都不知道伤者的年纪和模样。事故发生当时他无视信号灯闯入了人行道，但那条路本身人不多，才没造成更大的伤亡。因为是过失，没判特别久，刘基贤没有食言，真的等了三年。

他觉得自己已经足够幸运了。但最终他们还是走到了分手。李玟赫一开始提出想搬过来时孙轩宇是反对的。理由很简单，房子太小了，生活不方便。玟赫嘟嘟囔囔地说着“可是我已经把我的合同退掉了耶”就开始自作主张地往餐桌上摆自己的生活用品。孙轩宇心想暂时挨一段时间也行再另找房子就是，没有继续反对下去。有个人覆盖掉刘基贤在这里留下的各种痕迹也不错。

分手意外地和平。孙轩宇甚至觉得应该发生得更早一些，结案时就应该由自己提。这个心声收获了刘基贤的一声冷笑。

“跟玟赫有关系吗。”孙轩宇送他去车站时问。尽管是仲夏，夜间空气还泛着凉意，他看见基贤有些战栗想脱外套，却发现自己根本没穿。犹疑片刻后他搂住了基贤的肩膀，后者没躲。

“没有。”基贤语调平平地回答。

“玟赫跟你说了什么？”他不死心，“我看你们前段时间走得很近。”

“他说，”基贤瞥了他一眼，深深叹了口气，“我是你的共犯。”

孙轩宇倒抽一口冷气。

“即使事故真的只是意外，也是因为我在你开车途中给你打电话引起的——”他的肩膀开始颤抖，“你受过刑就可以结束了，我呢？”他慢慢从孙轩宇的臂弯中滑落蹲到地上，用手覆住脸。

“为什么玟赫全都知道了？”孙轩宇惊异地悬着手臂，手指握拳轻敲在候车亭的墙上。

“我不知道，”他的声音听上去马上就要哭出来了，“我不知道。”

送刘基贤上车后孙轩宇一个人步行回工厂，他手头上还有没做完的工作，现在也正好不想回家。远远从桥另一头能看见工厂的玻璃窗，里面竟然亮着黄色的灯。他心里一凛，靠近时刻意放轻了脚步声。入口处停着明早有人要来取的车，途经林林总总的装备和工具，最里面是他们的休息间，门虚掩着，里面一片漆黑。他悠悠推开，借着一点光亮看见玟赫躺在沙发上。孙轩宇没有感到丝毫意外。

玟赫看上去睡得很沉，身体随呼吸频率舒缓地起伏。由于视野受困孙轩宇没法看清他完整的睡容，但幽暗的画面令他回想起第一次见面那天玟赫睡在车里的景象。他在宽敞的沙发上也微微蜷着腿，窗对外大敞，夜风向室内送来水与植物的香气。孙轩宇拿了毯子给他盖上时玟赫的身体忽然如同通过电流般抽动了一下，他不安地在毯子底下挣了挣，手臂向上挪压住了孙轩宇抚摸他下巴的手。

“妈。”他的声音又轻又含混，孙轩宇一度疑心自己听错了。他再向上摸，沾到一手的眼泪。

 

孙轩宇记忆当中玟赫哭的次数很少，永远一副开朗的模样，即使被伤病折磨得最厉害的时候也没哭过，只会可怜巴巴地说腿疼。雨水多的日子疼，气温急剧变化的日子疼，心情不佳时也疼。他第一次撩起裤腿给孙轩宇展示那道蜈蚣一样的伤疤时是深秋，孙轩宇小心翼翼地用手摸，凹凸不平的触感像一条伏在玟赫皮肤下冬眠的恶龙。 玟赫皱了皱眉，仰头对孙轩宇说，抱抱我。他在状况不好时显得特别理直气壮。

孙轩宇俯下身拥住他，问他怎么来的。玟赫搂紧他的脖子，说自己不走运。孙轩宇唯恐他疼得太厉害，问要不要出去买止痛片。玟赫的手臂倏地缠得更紧。

“你哪儿都不能去。”他把头埋进孙轩宇颈窝，将满脸的汗都蹭上去。他的身上很烫，痛感让他紧绷着脊背，孙轩宇逐渐觉得抱不住，像试图拥紧一团炽热的太阳，温度灼着他的手臂，痛苦也通过身体的起伏传过来。

“你得吃药。”他企图往玟赫耳朵里灌输他的话，“这样不行的。”

玟赫睁开布满血丝的眼睛直勾勾盯住他，眼神里燃烧着接近疯狂的固执。孙轩宇忽然不太明白为什么被选择的是自己。他本以为玟赫看中的是他身上被自己忽略的某些特质，但他可能从一开始就想错了。

 

孙轩宇启程离开首尔前两天在墓园见到了蔡亨源。亨源穿着黑色大衣，撑着一把黑色长柄伞，像个死神又像个幽灵在松树底下踱步。孙轩宇原本把衣服盖在头上避雨，亨源看见他也没有借点伞的意思，在密集的雨点里交换了一下眼神，亨源终于说上车吧载你一程。驶上公路时雨更大了，孙轩宇出神地望着玻璃上不断向后飞舞的水滴，问，李玟赫当时为什么不肯见我？他声音不大，像在自言自语。他想大韩民国有六百多万人姓李，玟赫连谎都懒得撒，也许是希望他能记起些什么。

蔡亨源轻微应了一声，装作在专心开车。下一个红绿灯下他问玟赫有没有提起过家人。孙轩宇点头说有，亨源又问他怎么说的。

孙轩宇复述了一遍。父母不和，去年父亲过世，三年前母亲和弟弟和他搬到别处。蔡亨源的反应似是有点哭笑不得，撇了撇嘴角，说真能编。孙轩宇摸不着头脑，问什么意思，其实他们家很和睦亲人都健在？被剜了一眼。

“你开车出事撞伤他的那天，”蔡亨源拿手指敲仪表盘，好像嫌红灯倒计时太慢，“他们家附近有人纵火，蔓延到了周围建筑。”

“他父亲很多年以前就病故了。他母亲为了救弟弟没能逃出来，但弟弟因为伤得太重几个月以后就过世了。”

孙轩宇不清楚玟赫被送医时意识是否清醒，但难以想象振作过来得到消息后他是什么心态。自己这边多次提出见面商议赔偿金额时玟赫大概对钱这个字都麻木了，他当时应该通过那些灾祸得到不少保险金。

“我们是世交，他爸以前和我爸很熟，”蔡亨源瞥了他一眼。

“进疗养院是因为腿伤吗？”孙轩宇问。

亨源暧昧地偏了偏头。“对，”他说，“但那个伤不是你造成的。他弟的事情处理好之后，他从医院三楼跳下来了。”

 

玟赫失踪的第五天，他的医疗记录显示半年的疗养院入院经历。院址在江陵，最后他被发现的地点也是那里。院长的证词中玟赫回来的那天正是他失踪的第四天，院方当然不知道有人在找他，只是奇怪好不容易出院的人为什么主动找上门来。据说玟赫穿戴很整洁，谈吐也正常，只是不肯说想重新被收编的理由，问他之前在哪里只答非所问说现在没地方可去。因为没有别的亲属可联络，最后找到蔡亨源那里，但晚了一步。

被问到李玟赫最近有没有异常举动时孙轩宇条件反射地说了没有。又被问到失踪前一天他们做了些什么。孙轩宇记得前一天是个礼拜日，附近福利院组织志愿活动陪那些小孩子。他不太擅长应付孩子，但玟赫坚持要去。认识以来他第一次看到玟赫露出那副好像来到天堂的表情，眼神牢牢粘在那些活泼的影子上。孙轩宇站在人堆里无所适从，远远望着李玟赫给一群聚在他身边的孩子念童话书。当天他情绪高涨到亢奋，把活动照片摆在柜子上时还开开心心地说“好像家庭合照”，到夜晚都缠得很紧，咯咯笑着说你要对我负责。孙轩宇那天累得要命，迷迷糊糊反问负责什么，你又生不出小孩。

玟赫没有多说什么，好像是想咧开嘴笑一笑缓和一下气氛，但他嘴角向下拧着，眼睛极慢地眨了两下，定格出一个似笑非笑的表情。孙轩宇后来在他注视中睡了过去，半夜醒来发现旁边没人，被褥是冷的，已经空了有段时间。生理本能驱使他在找人之前先去了洗手间，里面亮着灯，他隔着门缝看见玟赫低头撑着洗手台，整个后背急剧起伏。凑得更近时玟赫关掉了水龙头，孙轩宇听到他吸鼻子的声音，握着门把手踌躇了几秒要不要进去，不确定玟赫是否愿意被人看见他这副样子。

在犹豫的当口玟赫已经敏感地察觉到了背后有人，抬起洗得湿淋淋的脸回头看他，除了鼻尖微微泛红大体上看不出哪里不对劲。孙轩宇笑了笑，说怎么不睡，大半夜以为你上哪儿去了。玟赫也別过头在镜子里对他笑了笑，抽了根毛巾草草把脸擦干。

“我睡不着，”他说，“想到一点事情。”

孙轩宇鬼使神差地问和他的腿有没有关系。玟赫一瞬间露出了毫无防备的表情，更令他确信玟赫有事瞒着自己。“跟我说说？”他试探性地问。那一刻的玟赫像只绷直身体的猫，他再向前一步就会立刻逃得无影无踪。

“和我在一起真的好吗？”他如同要咀嚼每个字的味道一样极慢地开口道。

孙轩宇还是很困，睡意朦胧地答：“好啊。”

“你真的喜欢我吗？”

这次停顿时间略微变长了一点。明明只有一个回答，孙轩宇却抬不动舌头。

“喜欢…”

“你知道我是谁吗？”李玟赫打断他的话，扬起脸问道。孙轩宇完全清醒过来了，疑惑地说你是李玟赫啊，不然呢。

听见这个回答玟赫眼底噙笑，眼神却慢慢黯淡下去。但又立刻调整到平时那副无忧无虑的模样，挥挥手说，这么晚了不说了，我去睡啦。孙轩宇躺下时玟赫已经睡着了，也可能是装的。他的睡相很耐看，孙轩宇忽然仔细端详了一会儿。他记起第一次见到李玟赫时对方缩在后备箱里的画面，光线幽暗，呼吸微弱，被叫醒以后说不出自己身在何处，也不知道自己为什么会在那里面，好像通过睡眠舍弃掉了全部知觉。孙轩宇等待困意慢慢袭上来，殊不知那就是最后一眼。

 

“一年前的冬末他忽然来找我，说想知道孙轩宇的下落，还说你是他的救命恩人。我当时觉得他精神出了问题。”蔡亨源单手把着方向盘，另一手在杯座里找他的咖啡，“但他坚持要和你见面，我们觉得谈谈也好，本来想派人跟着，但他拿到信息的第二天就跑得无影无踪。”

孙轩宇无言。他因为车祸的事丢了工作，出来以后在首尔很难就业，修理厂这边是家里相熟的亲戚帮忙介绍的，觉得借此安顿一段时间也好。刘基贤老家就在附近，这本是一个天衣无缝的安排，李玟赫的出现把一切都改变了。

“他刚回来的时候样子很幸福，说觉得自己可以开始新生活了。我问和谁一起，他说孙轩宇，吓了我一大跳。”

“玟赫他，”孙轩宇茫然地开口，“其实根本没有这样想过吧。”

李玟赫起初取代刘基贤的位置时，孙轩宇并不明白他想从自己身上得到什么，只察觉到他如同溺水的人一样拼命抓着手能够到的任何东西。占有终究不是拥有，赶跑基贤无法让他真正喜欢上孙轩宇，因为孙轩宇只是一个过失伤害他的人，这个角色换成谁都一样。本想和家人走上同样的道路，却阴差阳错地没有死成——亨源说那天他跳出去的窗口底下有辆车违规停放，救了他一命。最后一天晚上得到的回答彻底击垮了他，孙轩宇可以只把他当成李玟赫，玟赫不能把他作为干干净净不带修饰的孙轩宇来看待。

“为什么不直接说出来？”孙轩宇喃喃地问出口后自己就得到了答案。玟赫太害怕了，既然自己可以用事故这个理由逼走刘基贤，孙轩宇也能以同样的理由离开他。他们的关系并不如此单纯，这种惴惴不安如同慢性病最终杀死了他的意志，也杀死了他的心。

 

回到空荡荡的房间时刚过六点。孙轩宇不在的期间地板窗台桌面上攒了不少灰，而他和玟赫都不是爱收拾的人，也不很引以为然。想到明天还要上班他决定出去吃点什么，捡起沙发上的一件外套准备穿上。白色衣领上粘了一根头发，平时他压根不会注意到这种细节，也许是因为刚从外面回到这个环境，神经还绷得有点紧的缘故。那根头发泛红，玟赫刚来时头发剪得很短，染成浆果般的莓紫，与那个颜色一致。电光火石间他已经看到那个人坐在沙发上弯起膝盖，下巴放在膝上，低头打量手上的杂志或屏幕。也在这时孙轩宇确信，玟赫不会再回来了，自己无法让他停留。脑海里如此叙述的声音化作春风涌入方才被打开的窗户，温暖的热度昭告夏天马上就要到来了。

(Fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 有一回跟师匠开脑洞开到汽修工paro的产物 回头看好像完全不是当初想的那样  
> 小太阳的睡相真的好好看TT  
> 因为爱豆房的大型撕破脸场面非常心灰意冷的时候写的 最后可能算be 但在我心里这是这个故事最合适的结局了  
> 这次时间线真的有好好拎干净！
> 
> 标题取自日本作家西泽保彦的推理小说《她死去的那一晚》（是的毫无关联性）


End file.
